


He's A Snake!

by yalltookmyusernameideas



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Platonic familial fluff, Shakespeare Quotations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 06:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20737718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yalltookmyusernameideas/pseuds/yalltookmyusernameideas
Summary: Deceit does this... thing, when he gets embarrassed.Platonic DLAMP Fluff, my dudes.





	He's A Snake!

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a post from tumblr by @hufflepuff-deceit!!

Deceit did this… thing, when he got embarrassed. It took the others a while to notice, if they were being honest. The others meaning Logan, Roman, and Patton. Virgil knew. Virgil had always known. But Virgil kept quiet, because it was funny to watch a flustered Deceit interact with the other confused sides.

Logan noticing was probably the least entertaining. They had been talking about some old philosopher, debating how moral he truly was. It was a friendly debate, but a debate nonetheless.

Deceit was speaking, delivering an impassioned monologue. His eyes shining, his guard down ever so slightly more than usual, his gestures wide and energetic. Logan was clearly caught up in Deceit’s speech. He may not agree, but he can appreciate the passion behind Deceit’s words.

Finally, Deceit’s monologue came to a pause. He looked down at Logan, and choked a little at Logan’s gaze. A gaze of admiration and, more importantly, _respect_.

Deceit’s face flushed. It...it had been a long time since someone had looked at him like that. Whatever he had planned to follow up with died in his throat. He shrunk in on himself, looking down.

Logan’s brow furrowed in confusion.

“Deceit, is something wrong?” He asked, and the concern in his voice was so _genuine_, it was too much to handle.

Deceit ducked beneath the table. Logan shot up in alarm, hurrying over to where Deceit had been sitting. When he looked under the table, he was met with an unexpected yet adorable sight.

A small yellow snake was under the table where Deceit had retreated to only moments before. Based on the information provided, Logan deduced that the snake was Deceit. He chuckled.

“Is this a little nervous tick of yours?” Logan asked, fondness in his voice.

The small snake hissed softly and coiled, facing away from Logan. Logan laughed lightly and gently picked up Deceit. Deceit quickly coiled himself loosely around Logan’s arm, hissing contentedly.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Logan declared. “Make yourself comfortable. We will be going to my room and I will work on Thomas’s schedule until you are ready to return to a more humanoid form.” Logan informed Deceit, absentmindedly stroking Deceit’s little snake snoot.

* * *

Roman realizing was a bit more entertaining. He’d been practicing a monologue. It was from some Shakespeare play. One of those soppy romantic ones. Deceit was a little too caught up in watching the creative side to actually take note of the play.

_But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks?_

They did this pretty often. Deceit would watch Roman perform, providing tips and feedback.

_It is my fellow, O, it is my love!_

Of course, Roman changed the subject so he was talking about another man. Deceit found it funny and entirely on brand for the creative side.

_O, that he knew he were!_

He’d never watched the creative side perform a monologue about love before though. It was proving to be a bit much for his heart to handle. And was Roman getting closer?

_See, how he leans his cheek upon his hand!_  
_O, that I were a glove upon that hand,_  
_That I might touch that cheek!_

Roman was… right in front of him. Holding his hand. His hand. Which had a glove on it.

Roman was… looking at him. Looking at him with so much adoration and fondness and a little bit of mischief. Just enough to get Deceit flustered.

Deceit flinched away. Roman’s face fell. He reached out. Deceit suddenly _popped!_ into a snake.

For a moment, Roman stood there, bewildered. Then, he laughed. Full on belly laughed. He hopped down from the stage, crouching by the little snake.

“A little much for you, Slitherus Snape?” He joked.

Deceit could only hiss in an annoyed response.

“I’ll admit, that was… rather forward.” Roman said, having the decency to look sheepish. He held out his palm, which Deceit happily slithered onto.

“Well, I guess it’s time for a break then. Lunch?” Roman asked, and he could’ve sworn he saw the tiny snake nod.

* * *

Patton’s realization, while simplest, was probably the most entertaining.

Patton had invited Deceit to bake with him. It was the first time Deceit had been invited to bake with him. It felt like an important milestone. He was determined to not mess it up!

They’d been at it for about an hour or so, already having produced a few dozen cookies and currently working on some fudge brownies.

Patton was babbling on about something cute he’d seen on the internet. Deceit was pretty sure that Pat’s entire youtube recommended page was full of cat videos. Hearing him prattle on like this, it was soothing. It helped take off the nerves Deceit felt, having finally been included in an activity so central to the famILY’s lifestyle.

“And then they ‘booped’ the kitty’s nose, just like this!” Patton exclaimed, demonstrating on Deceit.

Deceit blinked in surprise. He felt… something on his nose. In hindsight, had it been anything else on his nose, this would’ve been a very dumb decision. But he stuck his tongue out and touched his nose. Brownie batter.

Deceit felt his cheeks flush red. His eyes widened, and before he really registered what was happening, he was a little snake.

Patton dropped his spoon, mouth agape. If it were possible, he surely would’ve had stars in his eyes, like a Steven Universe character.

“You’re a little _noodle_!” Patton squealed, doing a joyful little dance.

Deceit stuck his little snake tongue out, He could smell chocolate. So the batter was still on his nose. Great.

Patton giggled. He gently wiped the batter off Deceit’s nose, then laid down flat on the floor so he could be eye level with Deceit. His giggles never quite died down.

Deceit waited patiently, curiously. When Patton had finally gotten situated, he smiled at Dee, then stuck out his tongue. Deceit copied him almost unconsciously.

Patton gasped. “Ohmigosh you blep!” He whispered.

Deceit ‘blepped’ again, hoping to get the same reaction out of Patton. He was not disappointed.

It was hours later when Virgil walked in on the two of them blepping at each other. They were all glad nothing had been in the oven.

**Author's Note:**

> Roman's monologue excerpts are from Romeo and Juliet, but with the pronouns changed because g a y. 
> 
> I'm @yalltookmyurlideas on tumblr, come say hi!!
> 
> Feedback is appreciated!!


End file.
